Trinity Blood: Blood Of My Sins
by Zaios
Summary: Angst has gripped Abel as ancient memories are revived when Esther is kidnapped and his old love is brought back to life. With the help of his daughter, who he kept secret from the Vatican for years, he sets out with some friends to help find the "Star...
1. Chapter One: Leaves Eyes

**Trinity Blood: Blood of My Sins**

**BY: Zaios**

Chapter One: Leaves Eyes

_Forgetting. He'd never forget his one true love…no matter how many centuries passed him. Heartbreak often woke him from sleep as tears fell from his eyes. Nightmares plagued this man almost more that the horrible dreams revolving around the murder of the "mother". _

**-Mars Base: Over nine hundred years ago-**

Night on the Red Planet was cold and unforgiving as many dust bowls flared up in the reddish dark. Many vampires were working for the "third power" in this unforgiving terrain in order to prepare for their re-arrival to Earth. Elsewhere in the grand fortress the top powers of the Vampire world were relaxing after a whole day of recalculating their desired approach on attacking the human race.

Elsewhere, away from the others, two lovers stood looking toward the blue planet; Earth.

"It's beautiful…isn't it Abel?" asked the red haired girl with lovely, kind, turquoise colored eyes as she turned to her boyfriend.

The young, Abel Nightroad, laced his fingers with hers for a response. Smiling Lilith's younger sister replied "I thought so". Just then Cain approached them with his sweet, feigned smile, "there you are. We were all wondering where you two ran off to…"

"Hello Cain," the young lady told him kindly.

"Hello Hannah…" the blond haired nineteen year old smiled, "you look very pretty today."

"Oh…well thank you."

The semi-insane older brother of Abel smiled wide before suddenly tearing out her heart for no reason. As Hannah fell to the ground Crusnik 01 told his twin sweetly, "she was a bad influence and I don't want my dear younger brother to fall prey of the lies both her and Lilith tell."

**-Present Day-**

Waking up with a blood curdling scream AX agent "Crusnik" sat up from his hotel bed breathing heavily. Birds chirped from the outside before Esther burst through the door with a gun, "I'm here FATHER!" she cried before noticing that he was the only one in the room. The young nun sighed and put away her gun before remarking with relief, "Thank goodness you're alright Father. When I heard you scream I thought that something was attacking you."

A sheepish laugh escaped her companion's mouth before telling her, "N-no miss Esther it was just a bad dream. I'm very sorry to disappoint you but there's no monsters here other than that little bonsai tree on the window ledge."

Miss Blanchett took another breath of relief, "what a relief none the less. Oh! Before I forget dinner will be served in an hour down in the dining room."

"Alright thank you Miss Esther," he told her before waving her off.

After the door closed the smile escaped from his face as the priest softly mumbled, "Hannah…my dear….my love…I'm so sorry that I was too weak to save you back then."

**~TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter Two: The Call

**Trinity Blood: Blood Of My Sins**

**By: Zaios**

Chapter Two: Hello-Hello

Raising from the bed Father Nightroad made his way over to his duffle bag to grab another uniform and other necessities for taking a bath. After moving to the bathroom Abel leaned over the brass faucet on the tub and turned them, the water swished and swirled as it filled up the over sized tub as Crusnik 02 stripped down to his genitals and allowed his long, silver, hair cascade down his back before cautiously stepping in the hot, bubble bath, filled water. Steam engulfed the room as the man with glasses fell back into thought about a more chaotic time in the "before" times back on Mars.

**~Mars Base (**_Abel's memories_**)**

_Thrusting himself deep inside of her Hannah moaned and leaned back against the reddish-white bath water which was filled with many skin nourishing herbs and spices. The nineteen year old boy with silver hair grazed his soft, warm, lips down her neck before kissing one of her bare, supple, well formed, breasts. The seventeen year old hummed in ecstasy before she brought her mouth over his in a very passionate kiss as Abel brought himself in and out of her speedily. Finally after coming to climax the young lady got off of his now softening dick and looked at him with satisfied and lust filled eyes, "I love you," Crusnik 00 told him breathlessly._

_Putting his slender ,soft, arm around his frail built girlfriend and kissing the side of her head gently, Crusnik 02 whispered sweetly, "I love you too."_

_Just then the steam began to rise from the gigantic marble tub, they were lounging in, and slowly began to cloud out the former Lord of Night's memories before only what he saw was himself and the red haired little beauty sitting; staring out to the moon through the large, mammoth, window planes before everything went completely black. _

**(**_End of memory_**)**

Opening his eyes the priest looked at his reflection before grabbing the soap and rubbing himself with it. After the bath Cain's twin brother rose from the small, emerald colored, ceramic bathtub to dry himself off.

**~Twenty minuets later**

Smells engulfed the Ax agent's nose as he made his way down the spiral staircase to a large, mahogany colored, room that was adorned with many high class paintings that varied from bowls of fruit to nudes. After placing himself beside Esther at the cherry wood long table Seth's older brother began to fill his plate to the top.

Sister Esther looked at him wide eyed as her fellow AX agent pigged out like a starving man. Just then a loud ringing echoed off the walls which caused the two to both jump startled.

"It's my cell phone Miss. Esther. I thought that I put this on vibrate last night…he-heh," remarked the silver haired man before raising from his seat to take the call out in the hallway.

**Elsewhere**

Leaning against a stone building a young silver haired woman with lovely turquoise colored eyes spoke into her cell phone, "hi dad."

**Meanwhile**

"Hello Asenath. How're you?" Abel whispered into the phone.

"_I'm doing alright dad. Um…Seth wanted me to relay this message to you. Uncle Cain's planning something and she thinks that it might involve either Lilith or mom. I guess that some of Cain's minions attacked last night trying to get the location to the tombs."_

A chill ran up Abel's spine before being replaced by a surge of rage, "Did they succeed?!"

"_I don't think so. Seth called me here, to the Methuselah Empire, this morning. In fact Seth wants you here too."_

"When?"

"_As soon as you can get here. She really thinks that this is serious. Uncle Cain's planning something devious especially if he's planning to use necromancy on our dead."_

"Necromancy? What would he want with your mother or with Lilith?"

"_It's hard to say dad but obviously both Lilith and mom had immense hidden power in life. If HE could raise mom or Lilith from the grave…he could use them to do his bidding…at least that's what I've read."_

Sighing sadly her father replied, "I'll be to Byzantium by tomorrow."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
